Aftermath
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Remus wakes up after the Battle. But where's Tonks? AU, K Rated(for once) Non Canon(Duh) Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

His head was pounding. He couldn't remember every having such a bad headache in his life. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall.

He sat up slowly, his muscles screaming in pain.

"Hey there, Remus." Neville said.

"Hey there, Neville. What happened?" Remus asked.

"You got knocked out. Don't know by what, but it looked like a nasty curse." Neville answered.

"Do you know where Tonks is?"

"I don't know who Tonks is, Remus. I might know where Tonks is, but-"

"She's my wife. I would say a little taller than you. Either black hair, or pink hair. Maybe blonde. The last I saw her she had black-"

"Oh, the one that looks like Bellatrix?" Neville asked.

"Yes, that's her." Remus said. "Is she okay?"

"Not sure. We'll have to ask Kingsley, he's taking care of most of the injured or dead. He might know. I'll go find him. Madame Pomfrey said you can't actually get up until she decides. And knowing her, that could be a while." Neville said before standing. He turned to walk away, then paused. "By the way, Voldemort's dead."

* * *

It was over three hours later, and anyone Remus spoke to could not answer the question on his mind.

It appeared, some time in the battle, Tonks had disappeared. And now, Remus had to face telling her mother. Her mother had been the one most against letting Tonks fight.

But, Remus had promised that it'd be okay and that she'd come home, and now she may not.

**_Short first chapter. Mmmmmhm. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. Boo.**_

**_So... Obviously, this is AU. Do I ever keep things very canon?_**

"Remus, before you go home, can I speak to you?" Kingsley asked, approaching Remus.

"Of course, King."

"I heard about Tonks. Don't lose hope. This castle is huge, she could really be anywhere. The only people that got found so far are the ones who were in the more obvious corridors. She could be anywhere, really. She could be injured and wandless, and we'll find her. I'll send you a Patronus as soon as we find her. All right?"

"Thank you, King. Do you guys need me to come back later to help with searching for anyone or rebuilding?"

"No, you need to get back to Teddy. I'll message you."

* * *

Remus walked into the house silently. He didn't want to wake Andromeda if she was still asleep, and he wanted to enjoy some silence after the Battle and before he'd have to spend a day taking care of Teddy. When he had stayed with James and Lily for a while after Harry was born(long before their deaths), Remus had gotten the impression that most newborns only cried when they were hungry, wet or something. But no, it seemed as soon as Teddy cried in the morning, he'd cry almost every hour afterwards.

Remus made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, on Tonks' side. Tears were filling his eyes, and he sighed, frustrated. He had just survived a battle, Voldemort was dead. This meant he had fought and survived not just one, but both Wizarding Wars. And he was crying. It was silly. He was a man, a grown wizard. And the absence of his wife(perfectly alive, he assured himself) just tore him down.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, everything was silent. She was leaning against a wall, and everything was pitch black. Her entire body protested against her even attempting to move, and when she managed to feel around for her wand, it just resulted in her falling onto her side limply.

She could hear footsteps and voices getting closer. She wanted so desperately to get up, figure out where she was, and figure out what had happened. Footsteps were right near her head now. Why hadn't whoever it was used Lumos or a light of any sort?

Tonks moved her hand, feeling someone's foot. There was a high pitched scream, and a scuffling noise.

"It's Tonks!" Ginny's said. "Padma, it's fine! It's not a Death Eater, I know her. Are you okay, Tonks?"

"I don't know. I can't move very much." Tonks finally said.

"Padma, can you go get Kingsley?" Ginny explained to Tonks. "Does it even hurt anywhere?"

"No, I can't feel anything. Can you see where you're going?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine. Why would you ask that?"

"I can't see anything. I thought it was dark."

"No, it's almost noon, Tonks." Ginny said.

"What?"

"Yeah, the Battle's over. It has been for a really long time now."

"Where's Remus?"

"Last I heard, he went home to Teddy." Ginny said. "Wait, you said you couldn't see or feel anything? What did you get hit with?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what happened before you were knocked out?"

"I can't remember."

* * *

_Remus, we've found Tonks. Meet me in the Great Hall._

Remus stared for a moment after Kingsley's Patronus vanished. Finally, he stood and disapparated. Since the charms that prevented Apparition in Hogwarts had been destroyed during the Battle, anyone could Apparate in or out of Hogwarts for now.

"Kingsley, I got your message." Remus said.

"Ginny found Tonks near the Potions room. She's over there with Madame Pomfrey. She must have been cursed, so we're taking her to St Mungo's." Kingsley said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Ginny said Tonks told her that she can't see a thing. Ginny thinks it was a spell rather than an injury from an debris, since Tonks can't even move right now. She had been able to move a bit when they found her. They only found her because she had grabbed for Miss Patil's foot, and now Madame Pomfrey's been trying to get Tonks to move even a finger, and she just can't." Kingsley explained.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Remus said. "Is she permanently blind?"

"Madame Pomfrey can't tell. It could just be because of the curse that she can't move and she's blind right now. It looks like it was Dark Magic, there's no other way to explain it."

"I need to get back to Teddy. I'll tell Andy everything."

"I'll send a Patronus if I find out anything new." Kingsley promised.


End file.
